


Dancing On my Own

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: AU where Sam and Grizz meet at a gay bar
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Dancing On my Own

(AU: Grizz and Sam meet in a gay club) 

Grizz was a fidgeting mess. He had no idea why he had agreed to come here, Luke had thought it would be a good idea for Grizz to get out and meet guys like him since he had come out to Luke earlier that week. Luke had gone to the trouble of finding a low key gay bar just outside of West Ham for him, and Grizz was beginning to regret coming. The music around him deafened his ears and made his heart pound; he sat alone at the bar, sipping on a beer, his leg bouncing non stop and his mind racing a mile a minute. He was horribly uncomfortable. He had only been here a half hour and he was already anxious to leave. But, Luke wouldn’t be here to pick him up for another two hours, and Luke had Grizz’s car for the sole purpose of Grizz not being able to flake. Luke could be smart at times. 

The small club was packed, there was no breathing room at all anywhere aside from the bar where Grizz sat alone. He knew he needed to do this. He was 22 for gods sake and had never even kissed another guy. He had only come out to one person, Luke, despite his goal of coming out when he went to Univeristy. He had planned to come out first thing when he left for college, be who he was born to be. However, things hadn’t gone to plan. Now, here he was, alone at a gay bar scared out of his mind. 

Grizz stared ahead at crowd of dancing bodies, nervously sipping on his beer as he observed. They all seemed so- confident. Carefree. Dancing with each other, shamelessly making out and fondling each other. Grizz only wished he’d be able to have that sort of self confidence one day. That comfortability to be himself to the fullest and not care what anyone else thought of it. 

Grizz had only spoken briefly to a few people that night. All had approached him, not the other way around. And none were Grizz’s type. They had all either been too old or way too eccentric. Grizz was beginning to loose hope. That was until- 

Grizz’s attention from the dance floor by a head of ginger hair passing in front of him. Grizz glanced up and saw a young ginger man sitting down beside him at the bar, ordering a drink. Turning in his seat, Grizz took in the younger mans appearance: He had curly ginger hair neatly styled and parted at the side, stark blue eyes, freckles, and the most adorable crooked smile as he talked to the bartender. His skin seemed almost stark white underneath the neon blue lights that lit up the club. He was shorter than Grizz, he could tell even with them both sitting down. He wasn’t dressed as scantily as many of the other men in the bar; instead he wore a denim jacket, black jeans and a red tshirt. Perfectly casual. Perfectly- perfect. He appeared to be just Grizz’s type. 

Grizz took a deep breath, deciding this was his chance. “Uhm- hey!” Grizz yelled to the man above the music. The man didn’t respond. Didn’t even flinch. Maybe he wasn’t interested? Grizz wondered. He decided to scoot a bit closer, waving a hand in the mans direction to get his attention. “Hey!” He yelled again. 

The ginger man looked over and smiled at Grizz, his cheeks going rosy. “Oh, hey! Sorry, were you talking to me?” 

“What?” Grizz asked, unable to hear him over the music. 

The man sighed. “Sorry I don’t speak very well, I’m deaf.” Grizz watched as Sam signed along to his words. 

Grizz suddenly felt incredibly stupid for trying to yell in a deaf mans ear to get his attention. “Oh no, no you speak fine. It’s just the music is very loud. But yes, I was talking to you. Sorry I hope I didn’t offend you or anything and-“

“It’s okay, don’t freak out. You wouldn’t be the first. I’m Sam, it’s nice to meet you.” He said, extending a hand to Grizz. 

Grizz smiled softly, letting out a sigh of relief. “I’m Gareth, but everyone calls me Grizz.”

Sam smiled softly, shaking Grizz’s hand. “I like that. It’s cute.” He said softly. “So uhm.. what brings you here? You don’t seem like you’re exactly in your comfort zone.” 

Grizz chuckled, Sam was smart. Intuitive. “You’d be correct. This is my first time at a place like this.. what about you?” 

Sam shrugged, taking a sip of the martini the bartender had handed him before turning back to Grizz. “They have good drinks.” He said with a small laugh. “I come here every once in awhile. Hoping for the impossible I suppose.” 

Grizz raised an eyebrow. “And what would be the impossible?” 

Sam smirked, observing his drink in his hand as he spoke. “I dunno. To find someone, I guess. To meet someone who sees me for me, and wants me for me. Who can see past my being deaf and my crooked smile and who wants to get to know the real me. Someone who can hold a decent conversation and can make me forget about the real world out there for a few hours.” Sam sighed. “Like I said, the impossible.” 

Grizz felt his heart ache slightly at Sam’s words. “I know what you mean..” He said softly, turning back to his own drink. He knew exactly what Sam meant. For god knows how long he had been longing for the same thing, to find someone who loved the real him. Who saw him. Not just the mask he put on for everyone he met. But his true authentic self. “There’s this quote from a poet I like, it goes, “Follow your inner moonlight, don’t hide the madness.” Grizz spoke up after awhile. 

Sam’s eyes lit up, smiling at Grizz with an adorable crooked smile. His posture changed, sitting up straight and he was beaming. “Did you just quote Ginsberg?” He asked, obviously impressed with Grizz’s knowledge of the Beat Generation of poets. 

Grizz nodded, chuckling softly to himself. “You know his work?” Sam nodded. “He’s one of my favorites. Do you read much?” 

Sam’s eyes still held that defined sparkle as he thought on Grizz’s words. Grizz could tell that Sam got like this when he was passionate or excited about something. “A book is a garden, an orchard, a storehouse, a party, a company, by the way, a counselor. A multitude of counselors.” He glanced at Grizz to see if he understood. 

“Was that... Charles Baudelaire?” Sam nodded, smiling at him wildly. “I knew I had read that before. So you do read.” 

Sam shrugged. “Somewhat. I read poetry. Plays. Science fiction. But that’s about it. I’m picky about what I read.” 

Grizz nodded, taking in Sam’s words and the entirety of their conversation. “So, Sam, you come to gay bars for the drinks and the hopes of a good conversation with someone who can compare to your intelligence in hopes that in the end of that conversation, they’ll what, take you home? Or do you want something more than a one night stand?” Grizz was being bold and he knew it. But he didn’t care in that moment. Perhaps it was the fact he was on his third beer. Or maybe it was Sam’s demeanor that made him feel comfortable doing so. He wasn’t sure where his newfound confidence had come from, but he didn’t mind it’s presence. 

Sam smiled softly, looking down at his drink for a moment before glancing back up at Grizz. “Honest answer or the short one?” 

“Whichever you’d prefer.” 

Sam nodded, taking another sip. “Either or, I guess. Overall, at the end of the day I guess I long for something more than just a hookup with an intelligent good looking guy. Like I said, I want someone who wants me for me. But not just temporarily. Not that I’d mind a hookup either. I’d just hate to waste an opportunity to find something meaningful if all that is achieved is a one night stand with such a person only to never see them again.” 

Grizz smiled to himself, nodding as Sam spoke. “How would you consider this conversation to be going? Towards something meaningful or something short? Or, towards nothing at all?” 

“You’re bold.” Sam said, causing them both to laugh. “But uhm- so far? I’d say... let’s see where the night takes us. I get a strong feeling that this isn’t just your first time at a gay bar but your first time actually acting on your sexuality, am I correct?” Grizz’s eyes widened. “I thought so. In that case, you still have a long way to go. A lot more opportunities to take advantage of. More people to meet, experiences to have. So, I’m inclined to say this will go anywhere meaningful just yet.” Sam said, no matter how much the words pained him to say. 

Grizz felt his heart plummet to his stomach. “But- what if you’re the first guy that’s really caught my eye? Doesn’t that mean something?” 

Sam sighed. “Grizz, I like you. You seem like a great guy,” he began, signing along to his words, “But, like you just said. I’m the first guy to catch your eye. Meaning there will be other guys who do the same thing.” Sam saw the defeated expression on Grizz’s face and sighed. “Come on. That’s enough of this conversation, let’s go dance.” He said, standing up and taking Grizz’s hands. 

Grizz laughed lightly, trying to brush away his feelings. “I uhm- I don’t dance.” 

“Tonight you do, come on.” Sam said through laughter, pulling Grizz so he was standing. He realized then how tall Grizz was compared to himself. “Wow, you’re really tall.” Sam said, giggling. “Come on.” 

Grizz followed Sam anxiously out onto the dance floor, the pounding music making his heart race and he soon felt extremely hot surrounded by so many people. “I have no idea how to do this!” He told Sam once they had found a good spot on the dance floor. Sam reached out to grab Grizz’s hands, placing them on his own waist as he wrapped his arms around Grizz’s neck. 

“Follow my lead, just move to the beat.” Sam told him, expertly moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. At first it had confused Grizz as to how Sam could move along to the music considering he couldn’t hear it, but then he remembered hearing something about how deaf people could feel the music. 

As more and more people crowded the dance floor, and the music seemed to pick up pace, Grizz and Sam were forced closer together, their torsos touching as they danced along to the upbeat music. Neither of them seemed to mind however, as Grizz followed along to what sam was doing. Sam looked ridiculously good like this; his hair messy and sweat dripping down his neck as he danced. Grizz couldn’t help but gaze down at him, unable to look away. 

Sam took notice of this and began to move more provocatively, swaying his hips more and gliding his hands down Grizz’s chest. Grizz thanked the gods for the alcohol in his system or else he’d never of been able to do what he did next. 

Grizz’s eye caught sight of a single bead of sweat trickling down Sam’s jawline and just couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and slowly licked up Sam’s neck, catching the droplet with his tongue. Sam gasped at Grizz’s actions, but didn’t stop him. He simply craned his neck further to give Grizz better access. Grizz took this as a good sign, pulling Sam closer by his waist and kissing down his neck gently, breathing him in. This lasted for several more minutes before Sam could feel himself already growing hard in his jeans, not to mention they were in a crowded room surrounded by people and Sam wasn’t the most comfortable with PDA like this. Pulling away slowly Sam looked up at Grizz and laughed lightly. 

“Maybe we should uhm- take this somewhere else?” He offered, biting down on his lip. “Unless you’re not comfortable then that’s totally okay.” He made sure to add. He knew Grizz was new to this and didn’t want to pressure him in any way. 

Grizz nodded perhaps too eagerly. “Okay- where should we go? I don’t have a car...” 

“I’m parked out back, come on.” Sam said, taking Grizz’s hand and leading him out of the club. 

The cool autumn air was so refreshing compared to the stifling musty atmosphere of the club, Grizz couldn’t help but suck in a large portion of crisp air as they got outside, his lungs thanking him. This was all so unlike Grizz, dancing and following a total stranger to hookup with him in his car. But there was just something about Sam that made Grizz trust him. He just didn’t know what. 

As they approached Sam’s car, Sam unlocked it and turned to Grizz. “Back seat or front?” He asked, fidgeting slightly. This wasn’t something he did often either. Especially not in his car. But Grizz was driving him insane and quite frankly, he didn’t think he could wait to go to a hotel or back to his own place. 

“I’m 6’3 so, back seat probably.” Grizz said with a small nervous laugh, taking note of how small the car was. It was a Prius. 

“Okay.” Sam said, opening the back door and climbing inside of the car, motioning for Grizz to follow, which he did. 

Suddenly the air seemed thick again, like Grizz couldn’t breathe once he was laid back in the back seat with Sam straddling his lap. But, it was in the best way possible. His hands eagerly gripped at Sam’s sides, admiring what he could see in the darkness as Sam began undressing the both of them. The only sound audible in the car was the sounds of their heavy breathing and the sound of clothes shuffling and the movements of their bodies against the leather seats. 

Grizz finally let his lips find Sam’s, their kiss was deep and heated, tongues and teeth colliding as they fought for dominance. Grizz felt dizzy from Sam’s kisses, in the best way possible. He couldn’t get enough of him. He felt Sam’s lips trail down to his neck and he moaned softly, his hips bucking up into Sam’s as Sam fumbled with his belt. This was all happening so quickly and yet Grizz wasn’t giving it a second thought. He simply followed along, putting his full trust in Sam without a single doubt. 

He soon felt Sam’s hand hovering above his erection. “Can I?” He asked Grizz, pulling away from his neck. 

Grizz nodded, leaning up to kiss Sam again and sighing against Sam’s lips when he felt sams hand wrap firmly around his erection. Sam began pumping him slowly, kissing Grizz deeply while he did so, determined to get him as hard and needy as possible. 

“Top or bottom?” Sam asked, pulling away from the kiss. 

Grizz went red. He hadn’t thought about that before. He had never even been with a guy, but he wasn’t about to tell Sam that. “Which do you prefer? I don’t mind either way.” Grizz lied. 

“Bottom, if that’s okay.” Sam said shyly. 

Grizz gave a sigh of relief, “Yeah, of course. Do you uhm- do you have a condom? Lube?” Grizz asked. Sam was a stranger, after all, he wanted to be safe. 

“Yeah, one second.” Sam said, climbing off of Grizz’s lap and into the passenger seat, opening the glove department and pulling out the essentials. 

When he returned to his position on Grizz’s lap, he made quick work of ridding them both of their pants and underwear, which was done rather ungracefully and involved the pair kicking one another trying to get their pants off in such a cramped space. 

“You keep condoms and lube in your glove box?” Grizz asked, smirking up at Sam as he pulled the smaller man into his lap. 

Sam rolled his eyes, laughing lightly. “You never know. Prep me?” He asked. 

Grizz blushed. He wasn’t exactly sure how. He had seen it in porn before but he didn’t want to hurt Sam or do something wrong. “How about uhm- how about you prep yourself? I like to watch.” 

Sam smiled knowingly, but, popped the cap on the lube nonetheless and began prepping himself. Grizz watched wonder as Sam readied himself for Grizz, Sam’s hand was on Grizz’s shoulder to steady himself, the other was already buried inside himself. Grizz couldn’t help but stroke himself as he watched Sam, the sight oddly alluring. Grizz was suddenly very aware of their surroundings. They could be caught like this. Out in the open. Fucking In a car that was parked in a packed lot. But Grizz could care less. All I knew was he was aching to be inside of Sam. 

Sam began moaning and whimpering above Grizz, biting down on his bottom lip as he prepped himself to accommodate Grizz’s rather large size. “I-okay. I’m ready, are you?” 

Grizz nodded, quickly ripping open the condom and sliding it onto his length, pumping himself a few times selfishly before letting Sam take over. 

Sam raised his hips and angled his entrance over Grizz’s cock, taking a deep breath as he began to lower himself. Grizz let out a drawn out moan, his head going back against the car seats as the feeling of Sam’s warmth dragging him in and engulfing his cock in an angelic warmth that overwhelmed Grizz completely. As Sam bottomed out, he felt Grizz already brushing against his prostate and he stilled his hips, letting himself adjust. His breaths were ridged and heavy, both of theirs were as Sam slowly relaxed, his pain ebbing away and being replaced by an intense pleasure. 

“Fuck... Sam, you feel amazing.” Grizz breathed out, looking up at Sam. “Take your time. Move when you’re ready.” 

Sam leaned down to kiss Grizz again, moaning against his lips as he began to slowly move his hips. The moment Sam moved, Grizz moaned, biting down on Sam’s bottom lip and his hips jutting up to meet Sam’s thrusts. The pair moved seamlessly as one, the car windows quickly fogging as the heat from their moving bodies rose the temperature of the small car. The sounds of skin slapping skin and throaty moans filled the air, Grizz was in complete bliss. Sam sounded glorious. Grizz couldn’t get enough of him. His hands gripped onto Sam’s hips desperately, guiding his movements. He was already dangerously close but he refused to come undone first. 

Sam reached down to stroke himself, desperate for a release. Grizz was insanely hot, he couldn’t deny that. And the faces Grizz was making and the feeling of Grizz inside of him was sending him closer and closer to the edge. He quickened his pace, moaning Grizz’s name over and over as that familiar coil began unwinding beneath his navel. 

“Grizz- fuck! I’m close..” Sam panted. 

Grizz could tell Sam was too, his walls kept clenching around Grizz tighter and his movements became more urgent. It was making Grizz grow closer as well. “Go ahead.” 

With those words, Sam came undone, clenching tightly around Grizz’s erection as he spewed ribbons of white across both of their chests. Grizz came undone soon after, spilling inside of the condom. 

“That was- that was amazing...” Grizz panted after several minutes of silence. 

Sam sighed, “Yeah... it was..”


End file.
